Realities Collide
by thesilentlamb
Summary: Sequel to 'Fireworks'. Another one shot set at New Year - BB fluff of course! Hope you like it.


**This is a continuation of my other fic, Fireworks, as some of you lovely reviewers were kind enough to ask for a sequel…. Probably a bit OOC for Brennan, but what the hell! It's only fluff after all.**

**A/N – the 'Jupiter' thing is a reference to the episode where Booth guessed Bones' password.**

**I own nothing.**

Booth sighed and rested his chin on his partner's head, breathing in the scent of her hair. She was just so _gorgeous. _ He hadn't felt like this since he was in high school and after Rebecca he honestly hadn't thought anyone would make his heart skip and his stomach flip again, ever. And yet here he was, feeling like a giddy teenager as he held his partner, wrapped firmly in his coat. He closed his eyes as the last of the fireworks crackled and banged, and let the feeling of contentment wash over him.

The party had been fine really. The same as every other year – too much alcohol and not enough restraint from some of the colleagues he'd rather not see drunk, or undressed for that matter. But somehow, without Bones there it had just seemed pointless. He hadn't bought her story about having other plans and like always he knew exactly where to find her. He knew her better than she knew herself.

"Jupiter" he mumbled through the smile that graced his lips.

"What did you say?" Bones looked up at him and he let himself for a moment imagine he was holding his wife. Sometimes, when he wasn't concentrating, the two realities in his head seemed to exist as one. She was Bones, who solved crimes with him, Bones, who drank beer and ate Thai food at his apartment after locking up the bad guys, Bones, who had just, amazingly, wonderfully, let him kiss her; but at the same moment she was Bren, who had married him, Bren, who was carrying his child, Bren, whom he was allowed to kiss whenever he damn well felt like it, because she had acknowledged her love for him. One thing that didn't change at all was the love Booth felt for her. It was overwhelming no matter which reality he found himself in and he simply couldn't contain it any longer. New Year had seemed the perfect opportunity to seek her out and let some of the love he felt spill over into real life for once.

"Nothing Bones". Booth gave her a little squeeze and felt her arms tighten briefly round his waist in response. "You ready to go?"

Brennan smiled and disentangled herself from him. Immediately feeling the cold, the two made their way quickly to the roof door and moved inside. Booth buttoned his coat back up and then reached out and took Brennan's hand, gently lacing their fingers together and leading her down the steps. He could feel her hesitation and then her acceptance of the situation through her touch, and he marvelled at how shy she was being. Normally, he knew, if she was interested in a man, she would be honest about it. She would satisfy her needs and move on. A tiny part of him was terrified that her behaviour belied a lack of interest. But his heart knew, deep down, that she was experiencing feelings she had never encountered before, and that she was terrified. He remained silent, letting her mental cogs turn and reach their own conclusion about what had happened between them.

They reached the main lobby of the Jeffersonian and Booth turned to Brennan. "Wait here Bones, I'll bring the car round to the door." Brennan didn't protest for once and Booth jogged into the night.

The SUV was already iced up and he threw the heating onto full as he drove toward the front door where Brennan was waiting for him. She ran across to the car and before he could get out and open the door for her she had opened it herself and flung herself inside, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them.

Booth hadn't meant to take this further tonight but as they drove through the night he was struck by the strongest of urges to not be parted from her just yet. His hands seemed to steer them toward his apartment of their own accord, and Brennan, who must have known they were not heading to her place, didn't say a word. Booth glanced across at her, taking in her profile as she stared out of the window and yet again the memories of his dream almost overtook him.

They pulled up outside Booth's apartment and he got out of the car without a word, crossing to Brennan's side and opening the door for her. She climbed out and followed him to his apartment door and inside. Booth stood awkwardly in his hallway and for the second time that night felt like a teenager again as he debated on how to ask her to stay the night without sounding like a horny freshman. She looked questioningly at him and he began to lose himself in her eyes. Things he wanted to say flooded through his mind. _Kiss me. Come to bed with me. Marry me._

He reached for her hand, twisting her fingers into his and lifted it, pressing his lips to the back of it. Brennan shivered as his breath ghosted over her knuckles and with that he was undone, pulling her toward him and backing into his bedroom. He stopped at the foot of his bed and started to undress; pulling off his coat, slipping his feet out of his shoes and socks, and stepping out of his pants. Brennan started to follow suit, removing her jacket,; but as she lifted her hand to the dress she was wearing Booth stopped her, stilling her hands with his, and slid his hands under the straps himself, gently slipping them off her shoulders and letting the dress fall to the floor. Brennan stepped out of her shoes and found herself facing his bare chest as he removed his sweater. Booth lowered his head and grazed his lips across her collar bone,

"You're so beautiful" he murmured against her skin; and then in one movement, he stooped and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. He laid her down as though she were made of china, and slid under the covers next to her, winding his arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him so their foreheads were barely touching. Brennan swallowed and Booth gently found her lips with his, slowly tasting and exploring. His inner self fought a raging battle between wanting to make this moment last forever and wanting to take her and make her his there and then. Ever the gentleman, he drew back and looked at her for approval. The sight of her took his breath away; lying there on his pillow with her hair spread out around her, he thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.. She smiled encouragingly at him "It's ok Booth; I want this too".

Booth leant back in and as Brennan moved in meet him he finally felt his realities collide, as they should, in the sweetest way possible. They were Booth and Bren, Bones and Booth; in love and together as they should be, always.

**Sooo…. It ends a little abruptly, but I feel a bit odd writing anything further than that. I'm a respectable lady ya know!**


End file.
